User blog:TacoExpress/Taco's Unofficial Creepypastas For Dummies
(Note: This is a spinoff of the page "How to Write Creepypasta" with some stuff that I think was not mentioned.) So, you want to learn how to make a decent creepypasta? I'm guessing one of the main reasons you're here is because you're curious. You want to know why your pasta got deleted. Why you got blocked for a week. Why one of the admins left that accursive message upon your talkpage because you didn't know what the "Article Listing," was. The admins were only trying to help, which is one of the first things you need to know- Admins are your friends. 'Although they deleted your pasta and seemed to insult you on how poor your writing was, they were actually doing the community a favor. Here, let me explain. Creepypasta Wiki gets around 70 some odd pastas a day, (Credit to Shinigami.Eyes) which comes out to be 490 pastas a week. 490 pastas does seem like a lot, but not every pasta is made with standards that reach our requirements. Pastas that have an exceptional quality are kept on the site, but pastas we like to refer to as "crappypastas," are deleted by the admins, reducing the number of pastas a week. Admins are only doing their job, as they are protecting the site from flooding with crappypastas. Admins will NEVER delete you pasta without a given reason, so before you start to cry about all your hard work being flushed down the drain, it was probably deleted for one of the following reasons: *'Forgot to add your pasta to the article listings *'Pasta did not meet quality standards' *'Horrible Troll Pasta' *'Pasta was a spinoff of Slenderman, JTK, BEN, etc'. *'Other (e.g. OC tag was on, but not submitted in the user submissions.)' So you see, admins only deleted your pasta for one of the given reasons above. Before you start writing your pasta, you might want to refer to these links below. They will tremdously help you with you grammatical errors and other flaws that possibly ruin your writing. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepy_Cliches http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Write_Creepypasta (The article that I based this off on) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Internal_Matter:_General_Posting_Rules http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Koggeh/Fangirl_Resistant_PastaMonsters http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Furbearingbrick/No_More_Spinoffs:_Desperate_Struggle http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Site_Rules/Quality_Standards http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Site_Rules/Style_Guide_for_Writing (If I forgot anything, post another link in the comments. Thanks.) Finished reading those articles? Good. That means you're ready for a pop quiz '''to see if you really are ready to start contributing to the website. The answer key will be at the bottom, as well as your grading sheet. GOOD LUCK! '''TEST PART 1: POSTING RULES 1'''. As soon as you're done posting your pasta, what do you do now?' A. Tag your pasta as OC and add your name to the User Submission page if you made the pasta yourself. B. Proofread your pasta and fix any errors you might have missed. C. Add your story to the article listing. D. All of the Above E. B and C '''2. What website should you use if you aren't too sure about your grammatical errors?' A. Spellcheck.com B. Google Translate C. Microsoft Word D. A and C 3. What is one reason your pasta might have been deleted? A. It was Trollpasta. B. The quality of it did not meet the standards. C. It was highly disturbing and NSFW. D. The admins deleted it for no apparent reason. 4. How do you CORRECTLY write the title of your creepypasta? A. "The Day I Died..." B. "The day I died" C. "The Day I Died" D. "THE DAY I DIED" 5. You want to teach a friend how to add a pasta to the article listing. How do you do this? A. Click upon the letter your story begins with, click "Edit," and type in your title at the top of the list. B. Click upon the letter your story begins with, click "Edit," and type in your title in alphabetical order. C. Click upon the letter your story begins with, click "Edit," and link your title at the top of the list. D. Click upon the letter your story begins with, click "Edit," and link your title in alphabetical order. 6. How do you provide a link for your title? (Two answers) A. Type in the title of your story surrounded by one of these- [ on each side of the title. (One facing [ and one facing ] ) B. Provide the link of your pasta. C. Type in the title of your story surrounded by two of these- [ on each side of the title. ( Two facing [ and two facing ] ) D. Type in the title of your story. TEST PART 2: CLICHES Answer these questions with a true or false answer. 1. The following statement is cliche- "Towards the end of the episode, Larry's eyes looked very realistic, almost too advanced for a cartoon...or so I thought." TRUE OR FALSE? 2. The following statement is cliche- "The following series of experiments were conducted during the Cold War by Dr. Frank N. Stein." TRUE OR FALSE? 3. The following statement is cliche- "I woke up in my bed, but something wasn't right...written on all my walls were the words 'NO ESCAPE FROM HERE.'" TRUE OR FALSE? 4. Cliches are prohibited. TRUE OR FALSE? 5. The following statement is cliche- "Throughout the course of the show, Thomas was really a cold blooded psychotic killer, and the supporting characters were really past victims." TRUE OR FALSE? 6. The following statement is cliche- "I had found the video at a local library. I popped the video tape out, and the title was messily written in black sharpie." TRUE OR FALSE? 7. The following statement is cliche- "I keep planning to play this game in the future." TRUE OR FALSE? 8. Spinoffs are frowned upon, but allowed. TRUE OR FALSE? ALRIGHT, NOW IT'S THE MOMENT OF TRUTH TO SEE HOW YOU DID. Answer key for PART 1-''' '''1. D. If you have enough time to proofread your work, it can really prevent some misunderstandings throughout the story. 2. A. Sometimes Microsoft Word can be misleading. 3. B. Although A might have been your choice, Trollpastas are still allowed, but Horrible Trollpastas are not allowed. Be careful of word trickery. 4. C. Ellipses are not allowed, and B is incorrectly typed. D should not be in caps, either. 5. D. You have to make sure to LINK your story instead of just typing the title in alphabetical order, even though every title is under the same letter. Refer to the second letter, third letter, forth letter, etc. of your title. 6. B and C. Copying and pasting your link will automatically link the story for you, which is the more logical thing to do. You can also link your story by using this on each side of your title, which should result in this- [[Dead Bart Answer key for PART 2-''' '''1. True. Having anything realistic looking, especially eyes, is strictly cliche. 2. True. Human Experiment pastas are interesting, yet cliche. 3. True. Having the words "NO ESCAPE" being repeating is cliche. 4. False. Although cliches are frowned upon, they are still allowed for use as long as you don't make a spinoff of a meme pasta. 5. False. Suprisingly not cliche. 6. True. If the title of a video is written in black sharpie, chances are it's cliche. 7. False. If the character said "I will never play this game again," it would have became cliche. 8. False. Spinoffs are strictly prohibited. SCORE KEY: 14/14-Ready to make Creepypastas 13 or 12/14-Needs a little more studying, but still ready to make Creepypastas. 11 or 10/14-Needs a decent amount of studying, first creepypasta might be a little shakey but exceptional. 9 or 8/14-Needs some more practice before writing creepypastas. 7 or 6/14-Needs lots of practice before writing creepypastas. 5 or below/14-Creepypastas are not your thing. Well, I hope this guide helped you as much as it helped me. Thanks! Category:Blog posts